Open Heart, Open Mind
by Silver Vaporeon
Summary: Ash decides once and for all to tell Misty about his feelings. Will he EVER tell her with all these people interupting and how will she take it?


Open Heart, Open Mind

By Silver Vaporeon

Note:  Togapi is not going to be in this story as I keep forgetting to include it much in other stories anyways.  To those who already know about this story, please keep it secret. Thank you! ^_^

*********

The sun was high in the sky when Ash and his friends set up camp.  It was a bright sunny day too but that's how most days are in Happy Pokemon Land so the weather doesn't matter much.

Misty sat by the stream, daydreaming about Ash again.  Big surprise.  She loved him to death. 

Brock walked by, his head in the latest issue of his favorite magazine.  Ash was scolding Cyndaquil back at camp for setting Chikorita on fire…again.  The sleeping bags were lain out on the soft grass and Misty made sure Ash was in the middle…again so she would feel more comfortable not being next to Brock. Of course, both of them were not supposed to know that. 

"It seems great today, huh?" Ash asked Misty as she returned to get her fishing pole.

 Misty nodded and looked into his great brown eyes.  He seemed even cuter than before and she longed for the day when she could run her fingers through that ebony hair.  Ash looked at her bright teal blue eyes and at her orange ginger hair.  He gulped and adjusted his collar uncomfortably.  How was he going to tell her? He was bound to tell her someday.  Both teenagers blushed and turned away to do their various camp activities.  Brock smiled, knowing both of their secrets and continued reading his magazine full of busty ladies.  Misty rolled her eyes and took her fishing pole to fish for their dinner.

Misty managed to catch some fish and she gazed at her two male companions sitting across from her as she prepared the fish for cooking over the fire.  She sighed, realizing her crush for the ones she loved.  These guys were family members to her.  Pikachu returned from its romp in the forest and sat down by Ash.

Soon, the smell of cooking fish filled the air and the children's mouths began to water.

They ate their dinner in silence as Brock looked at the girl he really liked.  Ash grabbed the magazine from Brock and threw it in the fire where it caught aflame.  Brock burst into tears.

"Why did you do that for?! You ruined everything! Now I can't look at her without-" Brock started.  Ash kicked Brock, getting annoyed.  Brock shut up and walked away, sulking over the loss of his magazine. Misty giggled slightly as Ash got up and went to apologize to Brock and she continued eating.  

Ash and Brock made up quickly and smirked as they high-fived each other as usual.

 Ash's smirk turned into a frown as he pondered more on how he was going to tell Misty about his feelings.  It had been forever since he had known about…his secret and he was aware of Misty's.  Well, Brock had to tell him five hundred times before he got it through his head, so what?

 Ash looked at the setting sun.  A whole day without Team Rocket, he thought. Something was bound to happen sometime.  It was the perfect time to talk to Misty without being embarrassed by the colorful trio.  

Pikachu walked by Ash and looked at him.

"Pika," it simply said.

"Should I tell her **now?" Ash asked.  **

"Pika," Pikachu replied again.  Ash took it for a 'yes' as Pikachu said "Pika" at about everything he said.

He walked up behind the girl and put a hand on Misty's shoulder. She sat up, rigid and her heart thumping against her ribcage.

"Misty…" he began. Misty's hair stood on end with anticipation and she held her breath as her heart raced. "I have to tell you something…."

"What is it, Ash?" 

"Meet me by the stream in five minutes."

Misty stared at Ash as he retreated into the bushes.  Was he going to…?

Her heart pounded with excitement as Brock shook his head, smirking.  Misty noticed and walked up to him and stomped hard on his foot.

Her heart raced as she put on a jacket and started heading out towards the stream, thinking about what Ash had to tell her.  It had to be important, she thought. Why would he call her out? Alone?

~*~

Misty found Ash by the stream with a few carrots in his hand.  He was looking out towards the withdrawing light of the sun, breathing heavily as if anxious.  Misty walked up to him and stood about three feet away, just in awe of what she saw.

"Hi," Misty whispered, not wanting to startle him too much.  Ash jerked up and looked at Misty.  Her teal eyes aglow with such vitality and passion made it even harder for him to think about what he was to do.  He gulped hard.  Was romance always this way? He thought.  Probably not. 

"Misty…" Ash walked towards her.  He lowered his head and looked at her shyly, like a little puppy.  He held up the small bundle of carrots left over from their meal.  "Want some?"

"Sure, Ash," Misty smiled and the two kids sat down and started munching on the carrots.  The savory vegetable seemed to loosen Ash's tension and he smiled at Misty before remembering why he called her to the stream.  He finished the last carrot and cleared his throat.  He held his hand out and helped Misty to her feet.  Despite the obvious difference in height, he held her hands in his. 

"Misty…" he began. "This is important and I hope you won't hate me for this…" he blushed.  Misty's heart fluttered again and she was afraid the carrots and fish in her stomach would not decide to revisit her.

"I…" Ash began before an explosion knocked them off their feet and a familiar duo leapt from their hot air balloon from above. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make it double!"

To be Continued…


End file.
